


Need a Neck Piercing?

by DraconSinss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood Drinking, But only if you look at it that way, Feeding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, It's not the focus of the fic, Slight twincest, Vampire Dipper, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper just turned and he needs to feed. Except he's having a bit of trouble onto how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Neck Piercing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temina/gifts).



> Just discovered AU on my binge reading spree. I needed to drop everything and write. Also there's no age defined.

Dipper screamed. He couldn't feel anything but the dull throbbing in his head and the pierce in his neck. His eyes shut, the girl that he seen had long dissapeared.

After what had seemed like forever, his sister found him and helped him up. She seemed undeterred on the fact he had a big bruise on his head. On their way home, she even cracked a joke about how girly his scream was.

The sun was only barely peeking into view by the time they were inside. Dipper smiled to his sister and nudged her. "Note to self... never let Mabel drag me anyhere after 2 am."

His sister laughed and gave him a teasing shove, he laughed back before shushing her. Stan was surely still asleep after all.

It hadn't been noticeable at first. Later that morning, his appetite grew non-existent and his face began to pale more and more. After only the third day since their early morning trip, Dipper started to burn much easier. He had to resort to wearing a hoodie, sadly the only one in the gift shop that fit was white. Although as of late, he was beginning to think it was lacking a splash of color.

On the fourth, Stan gave him the rest of the week off.

By the fifth day, his hair was constantly messy. When Mabel had pointed it out, she said it held a certain charm. It definitely suited his sunken eyes and paler face, though. Strangely, when he  _did_ eat it was only rare or nearly raw meat.

It was only the end of the week Dipper was only starting to clue in on what happened.

The boy licked his lips before approaching a certain red head. He just took a seat next to her post at the counter. He ran a hand through his uncontrollable hair before turning to her. He drew circles in the counter as he began talking. "Hi, Wendy."

The teen put down her magazine. "Sup, dude. Who summoned you from your grave?" She teased.

"Heh, yeah..." Dipper scanned the gift shop to see if they were alone. They were. "So... Wendy."

"So... Dipper?" She grinned before smiling normally.

It was on impulse, really. Dipper hissed before tackling her to the ground. The teen yelped, but was able to kick him off. "So, I'm awefully hungry." He looked up with crazed eyes and a smirk plastered on his face.

 Wendy sat there, gaping. She had no idea what was happening or what she should do in this situation. I mean, if this were a stranger his arm would be broken, but this was her friend. He lunged at her again and Wendy shouted. "Mabel, Stan! Get the pepper spray!"

The family ran in and Dipper was kicked off. He calmed and readjusted himself. When he turned he froze at Ford's presence. The older Pines was standing almost protectively in front of the others. "Dipper, what is the meaning of this?"

"...I ...can explain." _Food. Blood. Feed._ Dipper noticed himself think. He could explain... but he didn't.  "Wendy just had a blo- a bug on her. I got it though. It's fine." He laughed nervously and twiddled his fingers.

Ford squinted and Wendy huffed, not buying what he was poorly selling. Mabel and Stanley watched anxiously. "Dipper..." Ford said cautiously. "Calm yourself and come here. Or- you know what? Just stay where you are. Lay down facing the ground with your hands behind your back." The scientist took a few steps forward, and Dipper took a few back. "I said stay where you are."

Working on impulse again, Dipper tripped Wendy to her knees and he held her head with his sharp claws. They only dug deeper the more she tried pulling them away. Dipper hissed and his Great Uncle's eyes widened.

"Wendy. Do. Not. Move." Ford's hand shifted under his coat for a tranquilizer gun. The female twin stood abruptly, tears threatening to spill. She was about to yell, but she kept quiet when Ford mouthed the word tranquilizer. She waited anxiously.

Ford looked back to see his great nephew's eyes a glimmering red. Those eyes were fixated on Wendy's face. Dipper supposed he really  _wasn't_ over her. He stroked the pad of his thumb over her cheek. The claws sunk deeper into her skin when she flinched away. Everything was too quiet.

Suddenly, Dipper leaned in, his fangs unsheathing with an abrupt click. He was milliseconds from taking the bite when he was shot. He stood up in shock and looked at his family with horrified eyes. He dropped Wendy and took a step back before collapsing. 

 

 

"Vampper? Dipire? Vampdip? No... Count Dipping Sauce?"

Dipper groaned, getting up and reaching to hold his head. When his hand was cut short his eyes widened and darted to the binds. He breathed quick short breaths and turned towards the room. Just at the end of the bed his sister watched. "Mabel! What happened? Get me out!"

Mabel waved before pounding the side of her index finger against her lips. "Shhh! They might hear. Now, hear me out bro."  


Dipper steadied, ready to listen.

His sister's sweater was abandoned as she reaveled her neck, leaving a space wide open. "If you're a vampire, we're doing this together, bro."

Impossibly, Dipper blushed. "M-mabel! I'm not going to- vampire? I-" his stomach gurgled and Mabel shuffled closer, pulling her hair away and only revealing her neck further. "Mabel, this is crazy! What if you die and don't turn. What if I'm something else, what if-"

"Mmnn~ I bet my neck would be so tasty. The skin pierced by your fangs and as the blood dribbles out and the beautiful infection starts, you drink my oozing red bl~ OD OH WOW THAT... that hurts, a  _lot_ actually."

Fangs pierced Mabel's neck and her brother lapped at the blood, drinking desperately from the wound. Silently, he chewed at her flesh more to get more.

"Actually it's starting to feel goo- NEVERMIND. Uhhh... Dip? I think that's enough. Getting lightheaded here. Dip?" She weakly tried to push him away. "...Dip?

He gasped when he stopped, holding her with the one unbound hand and licking his lips. He helped her to the bed and laid down beside her, watching the ceiling. "S-sorry... about that."

He frowned and shivered at his blood stained clothes. He winced when Mabel hissed at her wound. "No, it's fine bro."

Dipper swiped at his teary eyes. "No it's not." His voice cracked. "I'm so sorry, Mabel."

Mabel held his free hand and pulled him in a sibling hug that was different than their usual awkward one. "No, Dipper. Don't be. I always wanted to be a vampire."  


Dipper sniffled and shook his head smiling at his sister's antics. "I can't help but assume you somehow planned all of this."

Mabel grinned, even through he pain. "Have you ever assumed I didn't? "

"You, Candy and Grenda should throw away those vampire novels. Immediately. I don't want them getting any ideas." He nudged Mabel who just nudged back.

"Yeah right, you'd love them if you'd just read them."

Dipper scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

> 4/5ths of this fic was written at two in the morning. Insomnia is a bitch.


End file.
